London
London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. Located in southeastern England, London is the centre of British commerce and government for both Muggles and wizards and witches. History The Great Fire of London The Great Fire of London was a major conflagration that swept through the central parts of the City of London, on September of 1666. The Muggles say the Great Fire of London started on a bakery on Pudding Lane, but there is debate among the wizarding community whether it began in the bakery or in the basement of the house next door, where legend has it a young Welsh Green was being kept. Fifth question of the third W.O.M.B.A.T. at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Caractacus Phelps's prank On 1 April, 1979, Caractacus Phelps exploded no less than eight-hundred Stink Pellets by dropping them en-masse from the roof of the Daily Prophet building in Diagon Alley. The resultant gas cloud caused untold discomfort throughout London and approximately five-hundred cases of Stinkitus were reported. The Muggle authorities explained the stinking cloud away as an unpleasant emission from a nearby factory.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - GameCube/GameBoy Advance Link (Harry reads about this on a Hint Book, at Gringotts) towering over London, shortly after the destruction of the Millennium Bridge.]] Second Wizarding War London strongly felt the effects of the Second Wizarding War. Many buildings and homes were destroyed or ransaked and many people were attacked within the City during Lord Voldemort's rise of power: a crowded Millennium Bridge was brought down by a group of Death Eaters,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Emmeline Vance was found dead near 10 Downing Street,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 1 (The Other Minister) Diagon Alley was attacked, leading to Ollivander's kidnapping and Florean Fortescue's murder. Important locations Governmental locations on a London street.]] London is an important city because it is where the Government of the whole United Kingdom is located. Some of its governmental locations include: *10 Downing Street (the official residence and office of the Muggle Prime Minister of the United Kingdom) *Ministry of Magic's Headquarters (main offices of the Ministry of Magic) *Buckingham Palace The Queen's Handbag *Sofie's office building (a Muggle politician's offices, overlooking the Thames) Commercial locations London is a centre of commerce for both the Muggle and the Wizarding community. Some of its commercial sites include: *A café at Tottenham Court Road *A hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) *Chester Stevens Estate Agents Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) (a Muggle property management establishment) *Diagon Alley (a wizarding commercial street, including many shops) *Gladrags Wizardwear (a wizarding clothing shop) *John Kent Fruiterers Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) (a Muggle greengrocer's) *Knockturn Alley Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) (a wizarding commercial street, including many shops dedicated to the Dark Arts) *Pudding Lane's Bakery (formerly) *The Leaky Cauldron (a "portal between the two worlds", this inn was used to gain entrance to Diagon Alley) *Third Hand Book Emporium (a large bookshop) Institutions London is the location of many important institutions, including: *The main offices of Gringotts Bank (the wizards' bank; located at Diagon Alley) 's main offices.]] *St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (a wizarding hospital, concealed on a unused department shop) *12 Grimmauld Place (first used as the main residence of the House of Black; it was once used as headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix) *Museum of Quidditch (a museum concerning the History of Quidditch) *Society for the Tolerance of Vampires Head Office Daily Prophet Newsletters (a candlelit office where STV matters are dealt with) *Wool's Orphanage (formerly) Other locations *King's Cross Station (a Muggle train station, where Platform 9 ¾ is hidden) *Paddington Station (a Muggle train station) *Surbiton Station (a Muggle train station) *London Underground *Millennium Bridge (a pedestrian bridge over the Thames; destroyed in 1996) Behind the scenes *London is a location that the films are often filmed in, the heart of London has been used in various scenes throughout the films, including taking Harry from his home to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, in which he and the others flew across the River Thames. The shots of the Millennium Bridge moments prior to its destruction were also filmed at London, on the real-life bridge. *London has held premières of the films. Appearances and Death Eaters apparating appeared in the sky over London.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Londres Category:London Category:Locations (real-world)